Mais quel pari débile !
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Quand Yamapi et Kame font un pari selon les conditions édictées par Jin. Collab avec Shinamaryllis


Après avoir passé une heure à nettoyer et ranger son appartement pour s'éviter les remarques moqueuses de ses amis Kame et Yamapi qu'il avait invités à boire un verre, Jin décida de se rendre au combini, chercher les "munitions" nécessaires à la "soirée (comprendre l'alcool nécessaire à la biture qu'ils allaient forcément prendre tous les trois). En sifflotant, il enfila son cuir et prit ses clés, puis mit ses chaussures et sortit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il rentrait en criant dans le vide un tonitruant "tadaima" auquel, bien sûr, personne ne répondit puisqu'il était encore seul. Il alla ranger ses achats dans le frigo, puis s'installa pour attendre ses amis en allumant la télévision. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il était en train de râler contre le Pi du drama qui était diffusé et continua en ouvrant la porte à ce dernier :

- 'Tain, Pi, t'es vraiment un boulet quand même, hein... fit-il en rigolant, avant de serrer la main de son pote.

- Sûrement. Tu me rappelles pourquoi ?

- J'ai qu'un titre à te donner : "Proposal daisakusen".

- Ah... CE drama...

- Je suis tombé dessus en vous attendant alors... Je le connais par cœur à force, mais je me fais exactement la même remarque à chaque fois. T'as pas croisé Kazu en chemin ?

- Non, mais il ne va pas tarder, je pense. S'il ne se perd pas en route...

- c'est TOI qui as pas de sens de l'orientation, vieux. Lui, il en a, le taquina l'aîné. Assieds-toi. Tu bois quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens d'acheter au combini, mon cher.

- Bien vu, dit Akanishi en se dirigeant vers son frigo, pour en tirer deux cannettes de bière, avant de revenir se vautrer sur le sofa en lui en tendant une. Nan mais sérieux la tête à claques, hein, reprit-il à propos du drama incriminé.

- Ah c'est bon, tu t'es vu dans "Yukan Club" ?

- Ah mais on a pas envie de baffer mon perso parce qu'il se bouge pas le cul au moins, répondit Jin.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

- J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de bière et d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Yo, Kazu. Tu m'aide à faire sa fête à Pi ?

- Salut Jin, fit le nouvel arrivant. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, ce pauvre Pi ?

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Il essaie de te monter contre moi !

- C'est une tête à claque dans presque tous ses dramas, on y peut rien.

-Hé, c'est pas toi qui fait "Bang !" dans Kurosagi, hein.

Les laissant se disputer gentiment, Kame retira ses chaussures et son blouson en souriant.

- Pas de bagarre, les enfants, dit-il en riant à moitié, tout en se dirigeant à son tour vers le salon.

- C'est moi l'aîné, patate.

- En âge peut-être, mais mentalement... rétorqua immédiatement le cadet du trio en prenant place près de son ami de News.

-T'as des preuves de ce que tu avances, au moins ?

- Trop. Si je les citais, on serait pas sortis de l'auberge, répondit le plus jeune en prenant la cannette que lui tendait leur aîné. Kampai, les gars !

- Kampai ! lança Yamapi avant de boire une gorgée.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas fais une soirée comme ça, déclara Kazuya après plusieurs gorgées de la boisson alcoolisée. Si môssieur Yamashita faisait pas genre qu'il est trop occupé avec son groupe...

- Arrête, gérer KoyaShige c'est épuisant !

- Ouais ouais... Genre... T'as pas Junno à gérer toi, ne. LUI il est épuisant. Et en prime j'ai un Bakanishi à gérer, ce qui aide pas non plus.

- Hé ! protesta l'accusé.

- Et Tegoshi alors hein ? Il rentre aussi dans l'équation.

- Bah quoi ? Il est tout kawai, Tego. Il doit pas poser beaucoup de problèmes, ne, insinua le leader de KAT-TUN en vidant la moitié de sa cannette d'un trait.

-Arrête, il est beaucoup trooooop câlin. Genre pendant les répétitions, il va aller se coller à Massu ou Koyama...

- Et après ?

- Ben c'est épuisant parce qu'il écoute pas.

- Sérieux, ça doit être vachement plus simple d'être leader de News que de KAT-TUN à mon avis hein. Des fois, je t'envie.

- Ah tu crois ça ? Je suis pas sûr que t'arriverais à les diriger, mes News...

- Tu parie ?

- Chiche !

- Un pari ? s'enthousiasma Jin.Génial ! Je veux ! Alors voilà les conditions du pari, les gars : vous échangez de groupe pendant une semaine : Pi, tu file chez nous et toi, Kazu, tu va chez les News. Ce sera au premier qui s'en sort pas. Le perdant devra inviter les deux groupes dans le resto le plus cher de la ville.

- Hé, pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ? demanda Kazuya.

- Moi ça me va, dit Yamapi en vidant sa première -et pas dernière- cannette de bière.

- Raaaaah... Bakanishi et ses idées à la con... Tu vas en chier, mon petit Pi, c'est moi qui te le dit.

- T'inquiète, j'ai les pouvoirs de super-leader avec moi. Tu devrais plutôt craindre pour ton joli petit cul, Ka-zu.

- Qu'est ce que mon cul -merci pour le compliment au passage- vient foutre dans l'histoire ?

-Je connais un pervers qui aime bien tâter.

L'emploi du terme inquiéta le futur leader temporaire de News.

- Quel pervers ? fit-il précautionneusement, faisant exploser de rire Akanishi.

- A ton avis ? Le seul qui ne se gêne pas pour toucher ce que nous vendons.

- Ne me dis pas qu tu parle de...

- Hé hé !

- Bah qu'il me touche et il va le sentir passer, crois-moi...

- Je doute que tu puisses lui résister plus d'une journée~

- C'est ce qu'on verra...

- Alors c'est dit les gars ?

- Devine, répondit Yamapi avec un sourire.

- Yeah ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour voir la tête des autres !

Le lendemain matin, au lieu de se présenter à la porte de la loge de son groupe, Yamashita ouvrit celle des KAT-TUN, et lança un tonitruant "BONJOUUUUR !", avant de refermer la porte et de s'apercevoir... qu'il n'y avait encore personne.

- Et bah ça commence bien... râla le leader. Les miens étaient à l'heure au moins.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur les cinq membres du groupe en train de plaisanter. Enfin plus exactement, en train de vanner Junno qui avait encore sorti une blague pas drôle. Les cinq garçons s'immobilisèrent en se rendant compte de qui se trouvait dans leur salle.

- Heu... salut, Pi, le salua Tatsuya.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? questionna à son tour Taguchi, alors que Jin riait sous cape de façon assez peu discrète.

- Je suis votre nouveau leader ! lança l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.

La stupéfaction cloua sur place les membres du groupe, qui se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant d'exploser de rire en cœur.

- Ouais on lui dira, rigola Taguchi. Sérieux maintenant, il est où, Kame ?

- Kame il est leader des News pour une semaine, et je suis le vôtre pendant ce temps là. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? s'exclamèrent-ils (presque) tous à l'unisson.

- Je suis témoin, déclara alors Akanishi, hilare. Ils ont fait un pari.

- Encore un pari débile du Bakanishi je suppose ? demanda Koki avec un sourire en coin et un regard vers leur ami.

- Ah nan, protesta ce dernier, j'y suis pour rien cette fois. Ils ont fait ça tout seuls comme des grands. Je me suis contenté de fixer les règles et l'enjeu.

- Jamais j'aurai pu imaginer que Pi et Kame étaient aussi timbrés que Bakanishi...commenta Maru.

- Bah ils s'envoyaient des vannes en disant que l'un était capable de gérer le groupe de l'autre et Pi a dit "chiche !" alors...

- Donc c'est à cause de toi qu'on a pas notre super leader ? demanda Maru.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Akanishi. Mais les gars, plaignez plutôt les News : ils ont hérité de Kame en leader...

- Ah putain, ouais... réalisa Junno, avant de secouer la main.

- Bon courage à eux, ils vont en avoir besoin... renchérit Ueda.

- R.I.P, comme dirait l'autre, appuya Jin pour faire bonne mesure, en accompagnant le sigle d'un signe de croix dédié à ses collègues.

Kamenashi était un peu tendu, mais confiant, car il était certain que ce serait un jeu d'enfant, comparé au boulot de titan que lui donnait ses amis. Passant la porte, il constata l'absence de son groupe temporaire et consulta sa montre.

- Dans quinze secondes, ils sont en retard, grommela-t-il, avant de commencer le décompte. 14... 13... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6...

- OHAYOOOOO ! hurlèrent alors Tegoshi et Koyama en entrant dans la loge, avant de constater que Yamapi était absent.

- Ben il est où Pi ? demanda alors Ryo qui entrait à son tour, suivi de peu par Shige et Massu.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu que vous soyez en retard, lâcha simplement Kamenashi, bras croisés, sans répondre à la question.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous là toi ? reprit Nishikido avec un regard sévère.

- Déjà, tu baisse d'un ton avec moi, Nishikido, répondit Kazuya. Ensuite, je suis votre leader pour la durée d'une semaine.

- C'est une blague ? reprit l'interpellé, mécontent.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua le cadet.

- Mais... il est où, Pi ? questionna Massu, pas vraiment rassuré.

- C'est le leader de KAT-TUN pour la même durée.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les membres de News qui échangèrent des regards interloqués.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ce changement ? demanda Shige.

- Un pari entre Yamashita et moi.

- Un pari de Bakanishi ? reprit Ryo.

- Non. Entre Pi et moi. Jin s'est contenté de fixer les règles et l'enjeu.

-Woh... et vous aviez bu combien de verre avant ça ?

- A peine une cannette chacun.

Un sifflement d'admiration ironique échappa à Ryo.

- Et vous avez pondu cette connerie avec si peu d'alcool ? Impressionnant..

- Mais heu... et pour les répétitions ? osa demander Koyama, coupant ainsi court à l'échange de pique entre ses deux collègues. On a un peu un PV à tourner bientôt nous.

- Pas de problème, je gère, répliqua Kame à son aîné.

- Ouais ben ça s'annonce mal, lança encore Ryo, décidément mis de mauvaise humeur par la nouvelle incongrue. J'ai pas envie de flinguer le peu de temps que j'ai pour de la merde, alors t'as intérêt à être compétent. J'ai les Kanja aussi, n'oublie pas et je resterai pas jusqu'à point d'heure pour ton bon plaisir.

Les yeux noisette du cadet des KAT-TUN se fixèrent sur celui qui venait à nouveau de l'agresser verbalement et il lui adressa un regard plus glacial que la banquise.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne devrais pas me faire perdre mon temps, Nishikido. Je suis très perfectionniste, alors si tu fais un pas de travers, c'est tout le groupe qui en pâtira.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? s'exclama alors Massu, effrayé par l'idée. Ryo ! Arrête, le provoque pas !

- On a été bien entraîné, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait quelque chose de travers, répartit Nishikido sans s'occuper de l'interruption de son cadet.

Pendant qu'il parlait et avec un mouvement furtif dont lui seul avait le secret, Tegoshi se faufila derrière Kamenashi et posa ses mains sur son postérieur devenu bien trop tentant à son goût.

- Ouuuuuuh, fit-il avec un petit sourire pervers. C'est appétissant ça...

La réaction fut immédiate. Se retournant avec une vivacité presque inhumaine, Kazuya attrapa les poignets de son cadet dans une étreinte de fer.

- Tu refais, ça, tu le regretteras pour des semaines, Tegoshi. Là-bas. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-il ensuite en expédiant le plus jeune loin de lui d'une brusque poussée vers l'avant.

- Rhooo... c'est bon, je le fais avec tout le monde... râla le plus jeune tout en s'écartant avec une moue contrariée.

- Bon, mettons les choses au clair tout de suite : avec moi, les répètes, c'est pas la colonie de vacances. Alors vous filez droit ou ça ira mal. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Hé, Tesshi, ça va ? demanda Koyama à son cadet dans un murmure alors que celui-ci revenait vers lui. Il t'a pas fais mal ?

- Nyon pas bobo, répondit celui-ci d'un ton tout chou, avec un sourire.

- Piiii, revieeeeeens, se lamenta alors Massu à voix basse, regrettant déjà leur aimable et compréhensif leader.

-Alors euh... fit Shige. On s'y met ? On répète quoi ?

- Il me semble que le PV que vous devez tourner c'est "Koi no ABO" non ? Alors la réponse à cette question me parait évidente, Kato, répondit Kazuya.

- Il fait peuuuuuur, souffla encore Massu en se planquant à moitié derrière Keiichiro.

- Dis, Kame, t'es obligé de nous parler comme ça ? intervint alors ce dernier. On est ni des demeurés, ni des débutants et encore moins des chiens alors... calme-toi un peu, OK ?

- Ouais parce que si on doit te supporter comme ça pendant une semaine, je ne reviens même pas demain, grogna Ryo.

- Si on vient bosser en ayant la trouille, ça va pas le faire, osa lancer Massu. Et là, sérieux, j'ai la trouille.

- Petites natures... rétorqua Kamenashi, avant de hausser les épaules. Du moment que vous bossez bien, j'aurais rien à redire. Alors faites en sorte de.

- Kei... murmura Tegoshi en s'accrochant à son bras. C'est quand qu'on retrouve Pi ?

- Une semaine apparemment, Tesshi. Courage...

- C'est long Kei... se plaignit le plus jeune en posant son front sur son épaule.

- Ils vont pas nous le bouffer, notre Pi, les KAT-TUN, j'espère.

-Nyon ! Parce qu'on l'aime notre Pi-chan !

- Bon, on se met au taf ou vous avez décidé de bâiller aux corneilles toute la journée ? s'impatienta Kazuya.

-Ah mais c'est toi qui nous perturbes ! râla Ryo avec un sourire ironique.

- Allez, en place. Hayaku ! ajouta-t-il en allant mettre la musique sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Nishikido.

Les News se mirent donc tous en place, à l'exception de Yamapi, et se mirent à répéter leur dernier titre en faisant de leur mieux, comme à leur habitude.

Evidemment, les indisciplinés de KAT-TUN n'avaient pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire face à leur nouveau leader, aussi décidèrent-ils d'un accord plus ou moins tacite, de tester si la patience du News était aussi légendaire que ça. Sortant sa DS de sa poche, Junno s'assit pour jouer, Tatsuya jetant un coup d'œil à la partie de Guitar Hero en cours en se moquant gentiment de temps en temps, tandis que Maru avait ouvert un livre et feignait de s'absorber dedans. Jin s'allongea sur sofa de la loge en fermant les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres en attendant une éventuelle explosion de son ami. Koki, quant à lui, avait mis ses écouteurs.

- Bon les gens, je vous aime tous, mais faudrait s'y mettre là, décida d'intervenir Yamashita. Vous avez "Rescue" à répéter il me semble, et vous ne voudriez pas décevoir vos très chères fans, pas vrai ?

Le regard que les membre du groupe échangèrent à ce moment était éloquent d'incrédulité : à la place de Tomohisa, Kamenashi aurait déjà pété un câble en les menaçant de tous les châtiments possibles, mais Pi, lui restait aimable et calme. Impressionnant.

- Ca ferait presque peur tellement il est zen, souffla Junno à l'aîné de son groupe.

Même Jin était étonné, n'ayant jamais vraiment vu son meilleur ami dans son rôle de leader. Respect...

- Ouais moi aussi je trouve ça flippant, approuva Ueda. On est pas habitués. C'est... stressant...

- Allez ça vous fera faire de l'exercice en plus et il n'y a rien de mieux pour prendre soin de ce dont vous vivez.

- Bon, bah je sais pas vous, les gars, mais moi j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, lança alors Akanishi, repris par un élan de professionnalisme qui n'aurait pas déplu à son ami et leader.

- Merci Jin, ça fait plaisir de ne plus se sentir seul. Bon je lance la musique, vous nous rejoignez, ne ?

- Attend, Pi... l'interrompit Junno, intrigué. Depuis quand tu connais la choré ?

- Kame me l'a apprise hier soir, répondit-il avant de lancer la musique et d'aller se mettre en place.

- Ah, OK, dit simplement le géant, avant de l'imiter.

Amusés à l'idée de voir YAMAPI danser une choré de KAT-TUN (surtout celle de "rescue" qui n'avait rien de facile), les derniers membres du groupe sourirent, prêt à s'esclaffer à la moindre erreur de leur collègue.

Celui-ci commença alors à danser sur la musique, répétant les mouvements qu'il avait apprit à la va-vite la veille avec Kamenashi, accompagné de Jin et Junno qui, il fallait le dire, étaient parfaitement synchro. Ce qui ne fut soudain plus le cas pour le pauvre leader qui se retrouva décalé d'un temps.

- Ah, merde... souffla-t-il en essayant de se rattraper comme il pouvait.

- Enchaîne, Pi, l'encouragea Akanishi à voix basse. Je ne sais pas si les autres ont vu.

Malheureusement, c'était le cas.

- Ah bah voilà, plantage ! s'exclama Koki, hilare.

- C'est malin, on était dedans là, déplora Maru en soupirant.

- Hé relax, je l'ai apprise qu'hier moi...

- Allez les gars, c'est bon, le défendit Akanishi. C'est pas un drame non plus. C'est sa première choré avec nous. Laissez-lui une chance. L'erreur est humaine, ne.

- Bon, je remet la piste au début, annonça Junno en rejoignant le poste en deux enjambées.

-Allons-y ! lança le leader temporaire avant de se remettre en place.

La musique lancée et tout le monde en place, Kazuya, avec son sérieux et son professionnalisme coutumiers, suivit sans difficulté les pas de la chorégraphie du refrain pendant trois des quatre refrains, mais manqua hélas l'un des mouvements du dernier. Espérant que personne ne s'en était rendu compte, il enchaîna le plus naturellement du monde.

- Attends, attends, Kame ! l'interrompit Ryo. Tu te goure et tu dis rien ? Je croyais que t'étais perfectionniste...

Un brin de mauvaise foi, l'interpellé mobilisa tout son talent d'acteur pour répondre d'un air innocent parfaitement crédible :

- Je me suis planté ?

- Ouais regarde t'es tout décalé.

- Ah merde. Désolé. Je ne connais la choré que depuis hier soir alors c'est possible. On la refait. Ca n'arrivera plus, les gars.

- Tu t'en sors bien je trouve... ironisa alors Nishikido.

- Je trouve aussi, renchérit Shige.

- Ouais bah ça va hein. Vous la répétez depuis un bon moment et moi que depuis hier soir. Je suis aussi faillible que vous, hein... grogna le leader temporaire, piqué. On reprend au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule.

- T'as intérêt à suivre, on est pas là pour te la faire répéter, cette choré, reprit Ryo. Nous, on la connaît, fais ton boulot de leader.

Un regard noir suivit cette remarque cinglante et la répétition reprit de plus belle, sur un rythme soutenu, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner bien passée.

- Aaaaaah pitié, Kame, je meurs de faaaaaaaaaaim ! s'exclama Massu lorsque son estomac gronda aux environs de quatorze heures.

- Ouais, parce que répéter cent fois une choré qu'on connaît déjà par cœur, je vois pas trop l'intérêt, ajouta Shige.

- Ok, accéda le leader temporaire. Mais soyez de retour dans une heure. Et soyez pas à la bourre.

- Une heure seulement ? se plaignit Tegoshi en faisant la moue. Mais avec Pi, on en avait deuuuuuux !

- Ouais, ben je suis pas Pi, ok. Une heure, j'ai dis, Tegoshi, dit le KAT-TUN en tournant les talons.

-Pfff... ça me saoule déjà...

- Je suis mort, ajouta Massu en s'écroulant de fatigue autant que de faim.

- Il est pas humain, c'est pas possible, ajouta Koya, essoufflé comme jamais.

- Je plains les Kat-Tun, ajouta Shige.

Après avoir longuement répété la chorégraphie loin d'être simpliste de "rescue", Yamapi éteignit la chaîne hifi et se tourna vers les membres dont il avait temporairement la charge.

- Allez, tous à table !

- He ? réagit alors Junno, avant de regarder sa montre. T'es sérieux là ? Il est que midi.

- Il a raison, notre heure habituelle pour le repas c'est 14h-14h15, renchérit Jin. Kazu pète un câble d'habitude si on tente de finir avant.

- Ben je suis pas Kame et de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de forcer si vous êtes fatigués. Soyez de retour pour 14 heures, d'accord ?

- Deux heures pour la pause déjeuner ? hallucina Maru.

- Vache, je veux changer définitivement de leader, moi ! s'exclama alors Jin, mort de rire.

- Ravi que mes méthodes te plaisent, Jin, répondit Tomohisa avec un sourire. Bon, sachant que Kame n'aura pas libéré mes petits News avant 14 heures, ça vous dit qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ?

- Bah pourquoi pas, ta bonne humeur nous changera du silence de Kazu. C'est pas un marrant hors vie privée, tu sais.

- Possible, tu le connais mieux que moi. On y va alors ? termina-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle qui se trouvait en face de celle des News d'où s'échappait la mélodie de Koi no ABO.

- Haaaaaaai ! s'exclama Taguchi en faisant une cabriole, avant de faire trois enjambées jusqu'à la porte.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent donc la cafétéria de l'agence. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, entrecoupé parfois des habituelles blagues incomprises de Junno, et c'est en riant qu'ils revinrent ensuite vers la loge des KAT-TUN.

Croisant dans le couloir, son ami qui revenait du réfectoire, Kame l'arrêta du bras.

- Comment ça se passe avec les gars ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Plutôt bien. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas ce qui t'épuise tant.

- Tu déconne ? Ils arrêtent pas de faire des conneries, d'être décalés et j'en passe. C'est à rendre fou.

-T'es sûr que t'es pas parano ? Je sais que je ne connais pas la choré sur le bout des doigts, mais ils sont bien restés dans les temps à chaque fois.

- Putain, j'y crois pas, ils te ménagent les enfoirés... ragea alors Kamenashi.

-Tu crois ? Bon, et pour toi ? Comment ça se passe ?

- J'ai pas ta chance... A chaque erreur, même minime, aucun ne me rate. Nishikido moins que les autres.

- Essaie d'être plus compréhensif avec eux et tu verras que ça marchera comme sur des roulettes, conseilla Yamashita.

- Hé je suis pas un monstre...

- Non, mais si Ryo râle, c'est que t'as pas été cool. Je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour te le dire. S'il a pas matière à être mécontent, il dit rien.

- Il m'a dans le nez en plus... C'est bien ma veine...

- Fais un effort après la pause, ça te coûte rien d'essayer.

- Ok, je vais essayer, soupira le cadet des deux leaders.

- Ah, et fais pas attention à Tego s'il te touche. Il le fait à tout le monde.

- Mais c'est désagréable... Et je l'ai déjà menacé ce matin.

- C'est une question d'habitude en même temps... mais vois le bon côté des choses, c'est pas tous les jours que tu te feras peloter par comme ça.

- Tu parle d'une chance... Bon, je vais bouffer avant de reprendre. Jaa ne.

- Ouais, et bon courage.

Sur ces mots, Yamapi se détourna de Kamenashi pour rejoindre la loge des KAT-TUN dont il ouvrit la porte, prêt à remotiver les troupes pour reprendre la répétition. Sauf qu'il y trouva un bien étrange spectacle.

- Koya ? Tego ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Surpriiiiiiiiise ! s'exclama alors l'aîné de News. On a décidé de se taper l'incruste chez les KAT-TUN.

- Euh... et je suis censé faire quoi moi avec vous à la place de... Koki et Ueda ? demanda Yamapi après avoir vérifié qui était présent.

- Baaaaaaaaah comme tu faisais avant qu'on arrive, sourit Keiichiro, avant de jeter un regard de connivence à son meilleur ami Junno.

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas la choré, pas vrai ?

- Pas grave, on improvise comme d'habitude, répondit Tegoshi.

- On va l'apprendre sur le tas. Tu l'as bien fais hier soir toi, on est pas plus cons.

- Et puis on est là aussi, renchérit Maru, que rien ne semblait réussir à troubler.

- Mouais... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous êtes venus vous incruster ? C'est pas contre moi j'espère ?

- Bah... on avait envie de vous embêter un peu, répondit Koyama. Alors on s'est tous mis d'accord.

- Mais tous... ça veut dire... tous ? Même Tego ?

-Mutineriiiiiiiie !

- MUTINERIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! reprirent en chœur les deux News et les trois KAT-TUN, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Oh vous êtes pas cool... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Je suis un bon leader, moi...

- Mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime qu'on t'embête, Pi-chan, le rassura son aîné dans un sourire. Allez, au boulot. Oups, c'est à toi de dire ça, pardon, ajouta-t-il en posant la main sur sa bouche d'un air comique.

- Ouais, au boulot, reprit le leader avec un sourire en coin avant d'allumer la musique.

Chacun prit donc sa place pour débuter. Ou du moins, essaya de prendre sa place, parce que, bien évidemment, les deux pièces rapportées, n'étaient pas placées correctement lorsque la musique démarra et Maru dut bondir pour l'éteindre.

- Kei, décale-toi, dit alors Junno en prenant son ami par les épaules pour le placer comme il fallait, tandis que Jin faisait de même avec Yuya.

- A mon avis, faudrait répéter sans musique pour qu'ils retiennent les mouvements, proposa Yuichi. Si on fait direct avec la musique, ils vont pas s'en sortir.

- Mais vous êtes là pour répéter, vous, protesta Yamapi. Koya et Tego ne servent pas à grand chose, alors faites comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, ne ?

- Ouais mais si on est que trois, ça perturbe, contesta Junno.

- Oh, t'es blessant, Pi-chan ! lança le plus jeune en faisant une petit moue attristée.

- Il le pense pas; Tesshi, t'inquiète, le rassura Koya en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je veux un bisou de consolation, Kei. Un vrai bisou.

Le geste stupéfia les trois KAT-TUN restant, mais pas autant que la demande qui suivit;

- He ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Vous êtes... ensemble ? s'effara Jin, qui avait gardé un silence inhabituel jusque là.

- Et tu me l'as même pas dis ? releva Taguchi à l'intention de Koyama.

- Désolé... J'avais peur que tu comprenne pas... s'excusa l'aîné de News.

- Je suis pas si obtus, Kei...

- Keiiiii… chantonna le cadet en serrant son amoureux contre lui. Mon bisouuuuuu…

Attendri, Keiichiro posa sans hésiter les lèvres sur celles de son cadet et petit ami et,, heureux, celui-ci répondit au baiser en enlaçant tendrement son aîné, oubliant soudainement où il était et ce qu'il était venu y faire.

- Bon euh... reprit Yamapi en croisant les bras sur son torse. C'est pas que vous êtes pas mignons tous les deux, mais j'ai une répétition à mener, moi.

- T'occupe pas de nous, Pi-chan, répondit Tegoshi sans se détacher de son bien-aimé. On va aller sur le canapé là-bas...

- Faites pas trop de bêtises, hein, recommanda Junno, revenu de sa surprise et de sa déception à la vitesse de l'éclair. On est encore là.

-Oui, oui…

-Tsss... soupira Tomohisa avec un sourire en coin. Ces deux là alors...

A quinze heures précises, Kazuya pénétra à nouveau dans la salle réservée aux News, décidé à suivre autant que possible le conseil de souplesse de Pi, lorsqu'il nota une anomalie.

- Wo, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Ueda, Tanaka, vous foutez quoi là ?

Seul un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'aîné de KAT-TUN.

-On t'as manqué ? demanda Koki, à moitié mort de rire.

- Nan mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là, sérieux ? Où sont... (il s'interrompit le temps de compter ses troupes) Koyama et Tegoshi ?

- A côtééééééé ! répondit Shige avec un grand sourire.

- A côt... Chez les KAT-TUN ? s'étrangla Kamenashi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ben oui pas chez les V6, grogna Ryo qui s'était affalé sur l'un des canapés de la loge.

- Alors c'est quoi le programme, leader ? reprit Koki.

- Nan mais vous vous foutez de moi là ? Vous avez rien à foutre ici. Retournez à côté et renvoyez-moi Koyama et Tegoshi, ordonna Kazuya qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui se passait.

- Allez, Kame, on bosse. On est pas là pour décorer nous, hein, l'encouragea l'aîné de son groupe.

- Pourtant tu ferais bien, enveloppé dans une robe, Princesse, le railla Ryo.

Se retournant vivement, l'interpellé fusilla son cadet du regard.

- Toi, la ferme ou je t'en colle une.

- Mon dieu, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait en plus, la princesse.

- Putain, Nishikido, si tu me cherche, tu vas me trouver ! s'emporta Tatsuya, qui en avait plus qu'assez de s'entendre traiter de "princesse" à tout bout de champ.

- Hé ! Stop tous les deux ! intervint Kame, soudain blasé et lassé. Si c'est pour vous insulter, vous parlez pas. Putain, Tatsu, t'es plus adulte que ça, alors réponds pas aux provocations. Et toi Nishikido, concentre-toi, merde.

- On fait rien, alors je me détends, protesta l'un des accusés.

- Et ben bouge-toi alors, on reprend.

- Hé mais tu sais qu'on la connaît pas la choré ? demanda Koki.

- Ca mon pote, je te dirais bien que c'est tes oignons, pas les miens. C'est vous qui vous êtes foutus tout seuls dans la merde, alors comptez pas sur moi pour vous en sortir. On reprend !

-J e lance la musique, chef ! fit Shige en appuyant sur le bouton de l'appareil.

- De toute façon, ça devrait aller pour vous, on danse que le refrain, dit Massu.

- Aaaah. Bah alors après "rescue" ça devrait aller.

-Tous en piste ! reprit le cadet du groupe nouvellement constitué.

La musique lancée, les pas s'enchaînèrent assez naturellement pour Kazuya qui avait pris son rythme de croisière et à peu près aussi bien pour Tatsuya, doté d'un solide sens de m'observation, qui lui permettait de se caler presque instantanément sur ses collègues, même sans connaître préalablement la chorégraphie. Mais, moins observateur, Koki rata plusieurs mouvements qu'il n'avait pas bien décomposés et, en plus de se retrouver décalé avec les autres, il ne savait pas quels étaient les gestes suivants.

- Oups... hé hé hé...

- Putain Koki, mais fais gaffe, merde ! explosa Kamenashi qui venait de perdre de vue les conseils de Yamapi devant la soudaine maladresse de son ami rappeur. On était presque au bout et on est obligés de tout refaire ! Tu m'explique comment t'arrive à t'en sortir de "rescue" et que tu plante "koi no ABO" ?

- Oh c'est bon hein ! se révolta Tanaka. Je connais pas les pas de ta foutue choré ! "rescue", ça fait des semaines qu'on la travaille !

- Si t'étais pas sûr de gérer, fallait pas te taper l'incruste, mon vieux, rétorqua durement le leader.

- Hé Kame, du calme, tenta de temporiser Tatsuya. C'est pas un drame national non plus. On va la refaire et voilà. Pas vrai les gars ? ajouta-t-il en prenant les trois News restant à témoin.

- Ouais ! lancèrent Ryo, Shige, et Massu qui essayait de se fondre dans la masse.

- Bon... admettons... céda Kamenashi sous la pression générale. Fais gaffe, Tanaka, OK ?

- Mais oui, comme d'hab, t'inquiète.

- Mouais. Bon, on reprend. Kato, tu remet la piste s'il te plait ?

- Oui, tout de suite, répondit celui-ci, pas accoutumé à être appelé par son nom de famille, avant de lancer la musique.

Décidant finalement de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus dans la pièce à la base, Koyama et Tegoshi se désolidarisèrent et rejoignirent leurs collègues de KAT-TUN. Bien que mettant tout leur cœur dans la chorégraphie compliquée qu'ils avaient un peu de mal à suivre malgré tout, au beau milieu de la chanson, Keiichiro fit un faux mouvement avec ses jambes, perdant l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à son petit ami, placé près de lui. Mais le poids de son ainé soudainement ajouté au sien, fit à son tour basculer le cadet des News, qui tenta de se raccrocher comme il pouvait au t-shirt de Junno, qui se retrouva entraîné par les poids conjugués de ses amis et essaya de s'appuyer sur Nakamaru, lequel n'eut d'autre choix que se raccrocher à Jin pour éviter de tomber... Et pour finir, l'intégralité de ce petit monde s'écrasa sur Yamapi dans un grand concert de "aïe", de "pousse-toi couillon !" et de "tu m'as foutu ton coude dans l'œil !".

Alors au sol avec cinq autres Johnnys étalés autour de lui, le leader se releva brusquement, cette fois-ci véritablement énervé.

- Non mais c'est pas fini ce bordel ? pesta-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Anoooo... Gomen, Pi, je me suis mélangé les crayons, s'excusa l'aîné du groupe d'origine, penaud.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait au moins la centième fois qu'on reprend cette choré à cause de vos conneries ? Si vous n'aviez pas décidé de vous mélanger, on aurait sûrement déjà fini ! Alors j'ai beau savoir garder mon calme, il y a un moment où trop c'est trop ! Merde, je suis aussi humain que vous, j'ai des limites aussi !

- Mais Piiiii... puisque je te dis que c'était pas vouluuuuuu ! se défendit Koyama, piteux.

- Hé, Yamashita, zen, intervint à son tour Junno. Il l'a pas fait exprès.

- Je sais ! Et c'est ça le problème ! Vous faites jamais exprès ! Venir foutre la merde alors que vous avez "Koi no ABO" à répéter aussi, c'était pas très intelligent !

-Tu nous en veux ? demanda Tegoshi avec une petit voix et son habituelle moue qui faisait toujours craquer son amoureux et les autres.

- Ah toi tu commences pas hein !

- Aaaaah naaaaan ! On a réveillé le démon Piiiii ! s'exclama alors Keiichiro, paniqué. Mamaaaaaan, je préfère encore Kame !

- T'es pas dingue ? s'exclama alors Maru. Dis pas un truc comme ça. Qu'est ce qui peut être pire qu'un Kame en colère ?

Et à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant sur un Kazuya qui ne semblait pas bien calme lui non plus.

- Pire ? Un Kame ET un Pi en colère EN MEME TEMPS ! s'exclama Junno, effrayé aussi. ALERTE ! TOUS AUX ABRIS ! MAYDAY MAYDAY !

- VOUS SORTEZ ! hurla alors Yamashita, hors de lui et rouge de rage. TOUS !

Apeurés, les cinq membres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste, en direction de la pièce adjacente.

- J'AI DIS TOUS ! reprit le pauvre leader à l'intention de Kamenashi qui venait d'entrer.

- Rêve pas, Yamashita ! s'exclama alors Kame. C'est à cause de ce con de Nishikido qu'on en est là !

- Rien à foutre, c'est toi qui en est responsable ! termina Tomohisa avant de claquer la porte de la loge derrière lui pour partir se calmer dans un endroit moins fréquenté tandis que, dans la loge de News, les dix membres se regardaient, n'en menant pas large.

- Merde, la blague a tourné au drame... déplora Taguchi.

- Ils sont vraiment fous de rage là, constata Koyama.

- C'était pas une si bonne idée finalement... acquiesça Nakamaru.

- Faut leur laisser le temps de se calmer, reprendre nos place respectives et surtout arrêter de déconner avec les chorés. Ca doit déjà être assez dur de changer de groupe. Même s'ils l'ont voulu, autant leur simplifier la tâche, ne ? fit Tatsuya en s'adressant à tous ses cadets.

- Ouais pas faux, acquiesça Shige.

- Même si ça me fais pas plaisir de le dire, fit Ryo, faut avouer que t'as raison.

- Laissons-leur une heure et pendant ce temps, répétons nos chorés chacun de notre côté, proposa Keiichiro. On leur montrera qu'on a fait amende honorable comme ça et ils nous pardonneront peut-être.

- Je l'espère, parce que Pi est effrayant quand il est en colère...

- Kame aussi...

- Et vous avez pas vu les DEUX en colère dans la MEME PIECE, ajouta Taguchi en frissonnant presque.

-Ah ? Et ça a donné quoi ? demanda Koki avec curiosité.

- Ca fait super peur ! répondit Koyama.

Suivant le conseil de Ueda, les KAT-TUN quittèrent sagement la salle de répétition de leurs collègues de News pour se rendre dans la leur. Leur entrée ne fit même pas bouger leur cadet, encore trop en colère. Sans rien dire, Junno alla remettre la musique et les cinq membres se placèrent en silence, avant de commencer à suivre la chorégraphie aussi professionnellement que d'habitude.

- Ah bah putain, il aura fallu que je pète un câble pour que vous arrêtiez vos conneries, maugréa Kazuya. Bordel, j'en ai ras-le-bol. J'arrête tout, c'est fini.

La déclaration fit s'immobiliser dans un bel ensemble Koki, Maru, Junno, Jin et Tatsuya, qui se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- T'es pas sérieux, là ? fit Tanaka d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai l'air de me marrer ?

Sur ces mots, le cadet, calmé mais blasé, quitta la pièce et un silence relatif, seulement troublé par la musique de "rescue" qui tournait encore, retomba dans la salle.

- Là, les gars, l'heure est grave, déclara Jin en regardant ses amis. Moi je dis, réunion de crise avec les News. On a besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là.

Approuvé par les autres, les cinq garçons quittèrent l'endroit et entrèrent sans crier gare chez leurs collègues occupés à répéter le refrain de "koi no ABO".

Interrompus, ceux-ci tournèrent la tête et s'immobilisèrent en voyant la mine bien trop sérieuse des autres.

- Vous en faites des têtes, remarqua Koya. Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Ouais... KAT-TUN, répondit Junno.

- He ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Shige en s'approchant de l'animation.

- Kame vient de nous sortir qu'il arrêtait tout, laissa tomber Ueda.

- Tout quoi ? demanda Koyama.

- Le groupe, sa carrière… Tout, quoi.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ? fit Ryo. Kame ne pourrait jamais arrêter KAT-TUN !

- Moui c'est vrai, approuva Tegoshi en passant un bras autour de la taille de Koyama.

- Je te jure qu'il était sérieux, fit Akanishi. On a vraiment un problème là.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? reprit Nishikido. C'est pas à toi d'aller le raisonner là ? T'es son meilleur pote, non ?

- Je crois qu'au point où il en est, il m'écouterait même pas, répondit le concerné.

- Non, on a besoin de l'argument de poids, dut Taguchi.

- De l'arme ultime en cas de conflit, rénchérit Maru.

- Celle qui est placée derrière une vitre marquée "à ne briser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence", ajouta Koki.

- Yamapi ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

- Vous êtes timbrés ? Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que Pi est au moins, sinon plus, en colère que Kame en ce moment ?

- Et Pi en colère... trembla Yuya en se rapprochant de son bien-aimé.

- Ouais, je crois qu'il vaut mieux un Kame qui s'énerve vite et régulièrement plutôt que les accès de rage d'un Yamapi, approuva Shige. Il est terrifiant. A votre avis, si on l'écoute aussi facilement, c'est pour des prunes ?

- Allez les gars, un bon geste ! On a besoin d'un coup de main ! pria alors Taguchi en jetant un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami.

Ainsi interpellé, Koyama, indécis, regarda son petit ami blotti contre lui, puis les autres News.

- En tout cas moi j'y vais pas... souffla le cadet en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son aîné. Il me fait trop peur...

- Ryo ? proposa Shige. C'est censé être ton meilleur pote non ?

- Dans tes rêves, j'ai pas envie de me bagarrer avec Pi. Koyama, tu y vas, décréta-t-il avec un ton sévère.

- Heeeeeeee ? Méheu pourquoi moiiiiiiiii ? geignit l'aîné du groupe.

- Parce que t'es le plus vieux, que t'es gentil et que tu sais bien parler.

- Woh... autant de compliments dans la bouche de Ryo, c'est carrément bizarre, commenta Shige.

- C'est franchement louche même, renchérit Massu.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! reprit Ryo. Et si tu veux, je m'occupe de Tegoshi pendant que t'es pas là.

- Tesshi ? fit Keiichiro, encore indécis, en regardant son petit ami.

-Tiens, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas touché Ryo, dit alors le plus jeune en guise de réponse.

-Faut dire qu'à part Kei-chan, le principal destinataire de tes... marques d'affection, est Pi, fit remarquer Shige. Pi qui n'est pas là.

- Alors ? demanda Ryo.

- Moi je veuuuux ! chantonna Yuya en faisant un bisou bruyant sur la joue de son petit ami.

L'empressement de son Tesshi à en toucher un autre, fit faire une légère moue à Koyama, qui avait pourtant l'habitude.

- D'accord, donc vous voulez tous me voir mourir, résuma-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

- Meuh non, moi je t'aime, mon Kei-chou.

Un soupir échappa à l'aîné, qui se tourna vers son homologue de KAT-TUN.

- OK, j'y vais, mais tu viens avec moi, Ueda. Après tout, c'est pour vous que je marche à l'échafaud, ne.

- Heu... hésita Tatsuya qui ne s'y attendait pas. D'accord.

- Il est parti où, Pi ? interrogea encore Keiichiro.

- Je sais pas. Dans une salle voisine peut-être ? demanda Shige. Ou les toilettes ?

- Super, en plus on va devoir le chercher... Bande de faux frères... désespéra Koyama en entraînant Ueda dans son sillage.

- Ils risquent leur vie vous croyez ? demanda Maru à ses collègues lorsque leurs deux aînés furent hors de vue.

-Ryooooo ! fit Yuya en se précipitant vers ce dernier.

- Mais oui, viens là, petite teigne.

- J'espère que non, répondit Shige au KAT-TUN. Et honnêtement, Pi s'est toujours éclipsé quand il était enragé comme ça, alors on n'a jamais su s'il avait tendance à devenir violent ou non...

- C'est quand même pas très sympa ce qu'on a fait... On devient quoi si nos deux ancêtres y passent ? plaisanta Junno, quand même pas très rassuré pour leur sécurité.

- Si Ueda et Kei-chan ne reviennent pas, répondit Shige avec un sourire tout aussi peu rassuré alors que son cadet avait déjà commencé à peloter Nishikido, que Kame quitte les KAT-TUN et que Pi se suicide à cause de ses remords, on aura plus qu'à former un groupe à nous huit...

- Très rassurante, cette perspective... commenta Koki en rigolant à moitié.

- Ben quoi ? Tu veux pas former les MNTK-NTTA avec nous ?

- Les quoi ? demanda Massu.

- MasudaNishikidoTegoshiKoyama-NakamaruTanakaTaguchiAkanishi.

- Un peu trop long et imprononçable je dirais. Et puis bon, nos styles musicaux sont un peu trop différents je crois. Si Maru peut pas faire de beatbox, il meurt et si je peux pas rapper c'est pas mieux, lança Tanaka pour plaisanter.

- Et si Tego ne peut pas faire kyater, on est mal, termina Kato en riant.

- On peut toujours faire un mélange de nos styles, suggéra Ryo qui était à présent assit sur l'un des canapés, Tegoshi vautré à moitié sur ses genoux. Par exemple... on prend le style de News mais avec du beatbox et du rap... et...

- Arrête Ryo-chan, c'est nul.

- Ouais, c'était con, avoua l'aîné avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi t'as l'air si content, Nishikido ? demanda Taguchi, surpris. On dirait que l'idée d'une éventuelle dissolution de nos groupes te perturbe pas.

- Non, ce qui me réjouit, c'est de me dire que j'ai peut-être une chance d'être définitivement débarrassé de Ueda-hime...

- Oh le méchant ! s'exclama alors Massu. Et puis t'oublie que si Ueda-kun y passe, Kei-chan aussi.

- Et ça c'est pas cool, marmonna Yuya en passant ses petites mains sous le t-shirt de Ryo.

-Holà, on se calme, le reprit celui-ci en saisissant ses poignets. T'as beau être mignon, c'est propriété privée. Satisfais-toi d'être à une place privilégiée là.

- D'ailleurs Tego, fit Shige, ça te fait rien de te dire que tu rends Kei-chan jaloux en agissant comme ça ?

- T'es jaloux aussi ? demanda le cadet en lui envoyant un baiser.

-Tu devrais arrêter, c'est tout.

- Mais je fais tout le temps ça ! rétorqua Tegoshi en faisant la moue. Tu m'aimes plus ?

- Tout le monde t'aime, Tego... soupira Kato en levant les yeux au ciel. Le problème, c'est que tu devrais un peu plus penser aux sentiments de Kei-chan.

- Bah faut avouer... intervint Junno. Faut avouer que Kei m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il aimerait que tu arrête de faire ça... Et il avait un air triste à chaque fois.

- Oh... fit le cadet à qui son bien-aimé n'avait jamais fais le moindre reproche, en délaissant les genoux de Ryo pour s'asseoir convenablement.

-Tu l'aimes non ? demanda Shige.

- Voui.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Moui.

Pendant ce temps, les deux aînés, peu rassurés au point de se tenir la main amicalement pour se donner du courage, s'étaient lancés à la recherche du leader de l'un et collègue de l'autre.

- Pi-chaaaaaaaaaan ! appelait régulièrement Koyama.

- Yamapi ? faisait le KAT-TUN tandis qu'ils approchaient des autres salles du couloir.

-Attends, on va voir dans la salle des Arashi. Ils sont pas censés être là alors...

- On peut essayer, acquiesça Tatsuya en emboîtant le pas à son cadet.

Ouvrant lentement et prudemment la porte, Keiichiro découvrit son leader dans un environnement... lunaire. Toutes les chaises avaient été renversées, la plupart des tables également -bien que celles comportant du matériel soient toujours intactes- et il était à présent courbé au-dessus d'un bureau, les mains posées à plat sur le plateau supérieur, la respiration écourtée et sonore. Pas de doute, il avait saccagé la salle pour passer ses nerfs sur autre chose que ses collègues.

- Pi-chan ? fit Koyama avec une petite voix alors qu'il entrait peu à peu dans la salle.

- Yamashita ? tenta aussi Tatsuya.

Pas rassuré pour un sou, le cadet des deux s'avança un peu plus, jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer de la main l'épaule de son leader, qui tourna alors vivement la tête vers lui, un regard noir assombrissant ses pupilles.

- Quoi ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu... écoute, Pi-chan, on est vraiment, mais vraiment tous désolés. On a tous reprit le boulot sérieusement là et on voudrait que tu nous pardonne, commença Keiichiro, pensant que parler directement du "problème Kame" serait maladroit pour le moment.

A ses côtés, Ueda restait silencieux préférant laisser parler son cadet pour le moment. Il n'interviendrait que s'il sentait qu'il y en avait besoin.

- C'est facile de dire ça ! Mais merde, pourtant vous le savez que je suis tolérant jusqu'à un certain point ! Pourquoi vous avez eu cette idée de mélange ? C'est déjà pas facile pour moi de m'occuper d'eux ! Mettez-vous à ma place deux minutes, putain !

- On le sait et on est désolés, tu peux me croire. Aucun de nous ne cherchait à te pousser à bout, continua Koyama. C'était juste une blague à la base, mais elle a mal tourné sans qu'on le veuille.

- C'est vrai, appuya Ueda. On a cherché à mettre personne en colère, je t'assure.

Compréhensif malgré sa colère, le leader ferma les yeux, expirant pour se calmer, tout en desserrant comme il pouvait sa poigne sur le plateau de la table et sa respiration se calma peu à peu. Après plusieurs minutes au bout desquelles il avait presque retrouvé son état normal, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Et Kame ? lâcha-t-il soudainement.

- Heu... Heu... à propos de lui... Les KAT-TUN ont un problème... commença Keiichiro.

- Et on a espéré... que tu aurais le pouvoir de nous aider, termina Tatsuya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? soupira le leader en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Il a déclaré qu'il arrêtait tout...

-Eh ? C'est une blague ? Kame ne ferait jamais ça !

- Bah apparemment si. C'est ce qu'il nous a sorti tout à l'heure, confirma l'aîné des KAT-TUN. Et même Jin a pas le pouvoir de le convaincre de rester. Alors on pensait que peut-être toi...

- Oh ça commence à me gonfler cette histoire...

- Heu... on y est pour rien nous là... protesta Ueda, un peu embêté quand même.

- Ouais... je m'en doute bien... Bon, il est où ?

- On sait pas. Il s'est cassé après avoir dit ça mais je pense pas qu'il soit... (il s'interrompit et une idée lui traversa l'esprit, faisait virer au livide sa peau déjà pâle) Et s'il était allé voir Kitagawa-san ?

- Oh merde ! jura Yamapi en se redressant brusquement. Bon, continuez à le chercher et, Kei-chan, tu m'appelle si vous le trouvez, je vais aller voir Johnny-san !

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle en courant pour monter les trois étages qui le séparaient du bureau de leur patron.

Tous deux finirent de parcourir les salles de l'étage, passant dans celle des SMAP, puis des V6, avant de passer dans celle des Tokio... qui, eux, étaient là.

- Koyama-kun ? demanda Taichi en le voyant arriver. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Désolés de vous déranger, Taichi-sempai, dit l'interpellé en parlant pour Tatsuya et lui, mais on ne pensait pas vous trouver là. Heu... vous n'auriez pas vu Kame par hasard ?

- Kamenashi-kun ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Tomoya.

- Merde... jura Ueda. Merde, merde...

- Heu... Merci quand même, dit Koyama en rebroussant chemin.

- On peut peut-être vous aider ? demanda Yamaguchi.

- Bah en fait... on cherche à le rattraper avant qu'il fasse une très grosse connerie, dit Tatsuya au sempai portant le même prénom que lui.

- Quel genre de connerie ?

- Du genre plaquer KAT-TUN et l'agence.

- Ouh là, lâcha Taichi.

- Ah ouais, fit Nagase.

- Pourtant ça lui ressemble pas de faire ça... vous en êtes sûrs ? demanda Yamaguchi.

- Il l'a dit lui-même et depuis on le retrouve pas.

- Il faut décréter l'état d'urgence et mobiliser toutes les troupes ! déclara alors le général Koyama.

- Vous avez déjà vérifié tout l'étage ou pas ? reprit Taichi en se rapprochant de ses deux cadets.

- On vient de faire le tour des salles de V6 et SMAP. La votre était la dernière, répondit Tatsuya.

- Bon, on passe à l'étage du dessus alors... vous vous occupez des Juniors ?

- Hai !

- Merci de votre aide, sempai.

- C'est rien, faut bien s'entraider. Bon, on vous appelle si on le trouve ! termina le cadet du groupe avant de passer la porte en courant, suivit de près par les quatre autres.

Descendant d'un étage, les deux aînés se rendirent directement à la loge de leurs cadets de Hey!Say!Jump! qu'ils entendaient rire à travers la porte fermée. Lorsqu'ils passèrent celle-ci, les plus jeunes les fixèrent, les yeux ronds, car leurs deux aînés n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils avaient le plus l'habitude de voir.

- Bonjour, Ueda-sempai, Koyama-sempai, dit Chinen.

- Bonjour, répondit alors Keiichiro. Dites, vous avez pas vu Kame ?

- Kamenashi-sempai ? demanda Yamada.

- Oui. On le cherche partout depuis presque une heure, répondit Tatsuya.

- Bah non, on l'a pas vu, répondit Nakajima.

- Oh... soupira le News. Euh... dans ce cas... vous avez beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ?

- Non pas trop, répondit Inoo. Vous voulez qu'on vous aide ?

- Ah, ça serait pas de refus.

- Ouais ! s'enthousiasma alors Chinen. Une chasse au trésor, cool !

- Pas au trésor, baka, l'engueula Yabu en lui tapant sur la tête, avant de s'adresser à leurs aînés : Y'a qui d'autre qui cherche ?

-Y a aussi les Tokio et Yamapi.

- Oh...

- Vous avez fait quels étages ?

-Tous ceux au-dessus jusqu'à celui des daisempais, les Tokio s'occupent des autres, et Yamapi est parti voir Johnny-san. Donc on a tous les étages inférieurs à faire.

- Ok ! On y va !

Et sur cette exclamation une dizaine de tornades miniatures les dépassèrent en direction de l'étage inférieur.

Remontant d'un étage en laissant à leurs cadets le soin de chercher chez leurs condisciples, le duo d'aînés finit par croiser leurs collègues des Kanjani8.

- Bah vous en faites des têtes, constata Yokoyama. Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Pas une personne mais six en fait, répondit Koyama.

- He ? fit Ohkura. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Meurtre collectif ?

- Non, Kame menace de quitter le groupe et la Jimusho.

- Sérieux ? Mais c'est pas possible. Il ferait jamais ça, répliqua l'aîné du groupe, incrédule.

- Et pourtant c'est la réalité. Et comme on l'a perdu depuis bientôt... une heure, on demande des renforts à ceux qu'on croise. Bref, vous l'avez pas vu ?

- Heu nan, répondit Murakami. Mais on peut vous aider à le chercher quand même.

- Bah pourquoi pas au point où on en est, répondit Tatsuya. Mais on est déjà vingt-quatre à le chercher, faut peut-être pas abuser.

- Ving-quatre ? releva Yasuda. Mais y'a qui d'autre qui le cherche ?

- Ben aussi les Tokio, les HSJ, et Pi... répondit Koyama avec un air fataliste.

- Et ben... Bon ben allons-y, les gars, lança Subaru.

- Heu... Koyama-kun, il faudrait peut-être retourner voir nos gars. Ils vont se demander si Yamapi nous a pas tués depuis le temps, intervint Ueda.

- Tués ? releva Yokoyama. J'ai du manquer un épisode moi...

- Ouais c'est pas bête ça, répondit Keiichiro à Ueda, avant de se tourner vers l'aîné des Kanjani. Si tu savais, mon pauvre Yoko... Pi est terrifiant quand il est en colère...

- A ce point ? Pire que Ryo ?

-Ryo c'est une poupée de chiffon à côté.

La comparaison fit exploser You de rire.

- Bon, je vous accompagne. Ca me permettra de dire bonjour à la compagnie.

- D'accord on fait comme ça. Sinon, on a pas encore cherché au rez-de-chaussée...

Le trio d'aînés se dirigea donc vers la loge des News dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent.

- Ah bah enfin ! On vous croyais trépass... commença Junno, avant de s'interrompre en constatant que l'accompagnateur du duo n'était pas du tout celui qu'ils étaient partis chercher.

- Salut les gars, salua le Kanjani à la ronde. Bah cachez votre joie de me voir, ne.

-Yoko, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ryo en se rapprochant.

- Ouais, t'étais censé ramener Pi, pas un autre Kanja, fit Shige à l'intention de Keiichiro.

- Bah si mais Pi est allé voir Jonnhy-san et du coup on est partis visiter les salles pour chercher Kame et on a trouvé les Tokio, qui ont décidé de nous aider. Ensuite les HSJ ont décidé d'aider aussi, et puis les Kanja qu'on a croisés par hasard, résuma Tatsuya.

- Woh, ça fait du monde tout ça, reprit Shige.

- Attend... ça fait... calcula rapidement Massu. Vingt-quatre personnes ?

- Keiiiiii ! s'exclama alors le cadet du groupe en sautillant vers son petit ami.

- Tesshi, fit Koyama en lui ouvrant les bras. T'as été sage avec Ryo-chan ?

La stupeur figea le Kanjani.

- Heu nan, là c'est plus un wagon que j'ai loupé, c'est carrément le train entier. Quelqu'un m'explique ?

- Voui j'ai été très sage ! répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Bisou ?

- Il a étonnamment calme depuis que je l'ai empêché d'enlever mon t-shirt, confirma Ryo.

-Tu vois ? Tout sage ! répéta Yuya avec une petite bouille toute chou.

- Je vois, se contenta de dire Koya, à qui l'information émise par Ryo, n'avait pas échappé, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Wo ! Temps mort, là ! s'exclama alors Yoko, largué. Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Ouais ils sont ensemble, répondit Shige. Depuis... presque un an, non ?

- Un an la semaine prochaine, précisa Ryo.

- Ne, Kei ? demanda Yuya de la voix la plus adorable qui soit.

- Hai ?

- J'ai promis à Ryo-chan que je toucherai plus personne à part toi.

Stupéfait, l'aîné du groupe fixa son petit ami, puis Ryo, puis à nouveau Tegoshi.

- Vraiment ?

- Voui.

- Je confirme, ajouta Nishikido avec un petit sourire.

Un grand sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres de l'aîné, qui serra son cadet contre lui.

-Bisou ?

Koyama s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il fut interrompu.

- Heu dites, on voudrait pas déranger cette scène touchante, intervint Koki, mais à la base, on cherchait Kame pour l'empêcher de se barrer hein.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Shige. Bon, on s'y met tous alors ?

- A... trente-deux on devrait réussir à le retrouver quand même, acquiesça Jin. Il s'est pas évaporé, le Bakame.

C'est à ce moment que la porte de la salle de répétition s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Yamapi, quelque peu échevelé après sa course dans l'agence et légèrement essoufflé.

- Ah bah tiens, quand on parle du loup... dit Koki en le voyant rentrer dans la pièce.

- Yamashita-kun... on est vraiment désolés d'avoir provoqué ta colère, s'excusa alors Maru pour lui et ses collègues des deux groupes présents au moment de l'explosion de Pi.

Et sur ses mots, il s'agenouilla, posant presque son front sur le sol, imité des autres fautifs et, même s'ils n'en comprenaient pas la raison, des autres membres des deux groupes. Ce qui fit un magnifique tapis humain de dix personnes courbées devant le leader de News.

- Pardon, Pi-samaaaaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama Koyama, repris en chœur par les neuf autres.

Celui-ci les regarda avec des yeux exorbités, ne sachant même pas quoi dire devant cette scène inqualifiable, et devint plus qu'embarrassé.

- Mais... heu... je... enfin... c'est... heu...

- Kyaaaaaaaa ! Pi-sama bafouiiiiiiiiiille !

- Les mecs... vous avez tous chopé la crève ou quoi ? intervint alors Yokoyama, le seul qui ne soit pas agenouillé et qui fixait la scène surréaliste avec incrédulité.

- Oui heu... Enfin... c'est... Pourquoi... euh... Ah, mais relevez-vous, merde ! termina Tomohisa, les joues à présent d'une délicate couleur rouge.

- Kyaaaaa ! Pi-sama criiiiiie ! s'exclama Tegoshi sans pour autant se redresser.

- Sérieux, Pi, comment tu les supporte ? Ils sont encore plus dingues que les miens ceux-là...

- Hé mais je fais partie des deux moi ! râla Ryo.

- Bah justement, la ramène pas. T'es encore plus dingue qu'eux tous...

- Franchement, vous pouvez pas vous relever là ? Vous voyez pas que je suis super hyper trop embarrassé ?

-Tu crois qu'on peut ? souffla Shige à Koyama. C'est pas un piège ?

- Pi-sama le demande, répondit l'interrogé, avant d'ajouter quand même pour le taquiner : Gloire à Pi-samaaaaa !

- Kei-chan... soupira le leader.

- Oh Pi-sama est tout rouuuuuuge ! fit Yuya en le désignant du doigt alors qu'il s'était redressé.

Ennuyé pour son collègue et ami, le leader des Kanjani décida d'intervenir.

- Bon, les gars, ça suffit peut-être là nan ? Vous cherchiez pas tous Kame à la base ? Je vous signale que les Tokio et les HSJ courent partout à sa recherche pour vous. Sans compter les autres Kanja alors faudrait peut-être vous bouger.

- Attends, attends, dit Yamapi en lui faisant un signe de la main. J'y pense… vous seriez pas tous des imbéciles doublés d'incapables ?

Un silence interloqué lui répondit et tous ses collègues désormais debout, le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Quand vous cherchiez Kame, est-ce qu'au moins l'un de vous a pensé à l'appeler sur son portable ?

- Euuuuuh... fit Shige.

Un nouveau silence. Eloquent. Yokoyama se frappa le front du plat de la main, désespéré.

- J'y crois pas, y'en a pas un qui y a pensé...

- Bon, heureusement que j'y ai pensé en ressortant du bureau de Johnny-san... reprit le leader en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est dans sa voiture, il pionce qu'il a dit. Bref, faudrait peut-être penser à aller dire aux groupes que vous avez dérangés, qu'ils ont couru pour rien. Et comptez pas sur moi pour aller expliquer ça à Nagase-kun. Vous vous démerdez.

- Bah heureusement qu'il y en a un d'intelligent sur le tas... grommela encore You en secouant la tête. Maintenant c'est sûr, mes cadets sont tous des boulets, Pi excepté.

- Hé ! râla Ryo. Sans moi tu ferais moins le fier !

- Toi, la ramène pas, je t'ai déjà dis. T'es aussi boulet que les autres. Bon, je vais rejoindre ma marmaille moi. Que le futur envoyé vers Nagase-sempai crève bien. Tchu.

Et sur ces mots, l'aîné des Kanjani quitta la pièce.

-Je désigne ou il y a un volontaire ? demanda Yamashita d'un ton sévère aux dix garçons plantés devant lui.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Etrangement, tous semblaient tenir à la vie.

- Excepté Kei-chan et Ueda, qui sont gentiment venus me chercher tout à l'heure, bien sûr. Démerdez-vous, je veux deux noms.

- Bon... ben puisqu'il le faut... je suis volontaire, fit alors le rappeur de KAT-TUN d'un air de martyre.

- Super, j'irai poser des fleurs sur ta tombe, Koki, railla Nishikido.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je te désigne aussi, Ryo.

- EEEEH ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis pas censé être ton meilleur ami ?

- Pour le moment, le seul qui peut postuler au rôle de meilleur ami c'est Jin, parce que c'est le seul qui n'a pas encore fait de conneries, alors t'évite de la ramener.

- Yattaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama alors l'intéressé, ravi d'avoir un compliment pour une fois, avant de se taire tout aussi vite en voyant le regard noir de Ryo.

- Bref, Ryo et Koki, vous y allez, pendant que je vais essayer de raisonner Bakame.

- Bonne chance ! s'exclama Tegoshi avec son habituel sourire car soulagé de ne pas voir son Kei repartir dans les dangereux étages supérieurs.

La mort dans l'âme, Tanaka se dirigea vers la jungle des étages supérieurs, prêt à se faire bouffer par un lion nommé Nagase et une panthère du nom de Taichi. Il était suivit de près par Ryo, pas plus rassuré, qui n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à ses deux leaders pour l'avoir jeté dans la cage aux fauves.

- Tu lui parle, ne, Nishikido. Moi je suis là en renfort.

- Hé ça va pas ? C'est toi le volontaire, c'est toi qui parle ! Moi je suis là que pour le décor.

- Ah nan ! Ah nan ! On est dans la même galère !

-Nan, tu t'es mis tout seul dans la galère; si t'es pas content faut râler après Pi-sama !

- T'es fou ! Après le mal qu'ils ont eu à le calmer ! J'suis pas dingue hein. Un Kame enragé c'est suffisant, pas envie d'avoir votre Pi en plus.

- Petite nature ! J'suis sûr que notre Pi est plus dangereux en colère que votre Bakame ! Donc c'est toi qui parle !

- L'excuse bidoooooooon !

- Et je suis ton aîné alors respect et obéissance le morveux.

- Oh hé ça va hein ! T'as qu'un an de plus, alors la ramène pas non plus, râla le cadet.

- Un an c'est déjà bien assez !

- Dites... on vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Tomoya en tapant du pied par terre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- N... Nagase-sempai ! sursauta le rappeur.

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? demanda Nishikido en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

- Vous êtes devant la porte de notre loge...

- He ? tressaillit de nouveau Tanaka en fixant ladite porte d'un air effrayé.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda Taichi la panthère.

- Heu... Heu... Heuuuuu... fit le cadet en poussant vaguement son aîné dans le dos comme pour dire "dis-leur toi".

- Ben euh... en fait... commença celui-ci. C'est au sujet de... de Kame...

- Et alors ? lâcha Tomoya qui semblait perdre patience.

- PARDON ! cria Nishikido en s'inclinant vivement tout en forçant son cadet à faire de même. Il était dans sa voiture !

- Ben on le sait, ça.

Un blanc.

- HEEEEEEEEEE ? firent en chœur le News-Kanjani et le KAT-TUN.

- Oui, on a croisé Yamapi tout à l'heure, qui nous a dit qu'on pouvait arrêter de courir, répondit froidement Yamaguchi.

- Mais... Mais... Mais... balbutia le rappeur qui semblait avoir perdu toute faculté de faire une phrase.

-Vengeaaaaaaance ! cria Taichi en levant les bras avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Yamapi nous a expliqué qu'on ne devait rien vous dire, que c'était sa façon de se venger pour quelque chose apparemment.

- Oh l'enfoiré... râla le rappeur. J'vais le buter...

-T'es malade ? s'exclama Ryo en le retenant par le bras. Tu veux crever ?

- Pourquoi crever ? Il est taillé comme une brindille, je risque pas grand chose, hein.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu l'as déjà vu torse nu ? Sérieux, il te met une torgnole, tu t'en remet pas !

- Mais oui, mais oui... Allez du vent les jeunots, intervint alors Nagase en poussant ses cadets loin de la porte pour qu'ils puissent tous entrer dans leur loge.

- Et bah je demanderais à Ueda de le faire, voilà, répondit Koki à Ryo une fois que la porte fut refermée sur leurs sempais. Ca devrait le faire.

- C'est pas que ça me dérangerait hein, je préfère voir Ueda définitivement immobile que susceptible de m'en coller une.

- J'te rappelle que Tatsu fait de la boxe depuis des années. Ton Pi, il tient pas trente secondes face à lui, hein.

-J'y crois pas deux secondes. Hime est taillé comme une crevette, même s'il a des bras de camionneur. Pi, il a pas que les bras. T'as vu ses pec' ?

- Boarf. De la gonflette. Et puis il serait content de s'entendre qualifier de crevette, Tatsu, tiens... J'devrais lui dire, qu'il t'en colle une, histoire de t'apprendre.

- Rhooo c'est bon, je taquine... Mais n'empêche que Pi, il a franchement de quoi tenir tête à votre Princesse.

- A ce sujet... pourquoi tu t'arrête pas de l'appeler comme ça ? C'est rabaissant. Il l'est pas tant avec toi.

-Parce que je l'aime pas, c'est tout. Si j'aimais pas Tego, je l'appellerai Crevette ; si je t'aimais pas, je t'appellerai Racaille, répondit Nishikido qui avait sa logique à lui. Mais c'est pas le cas, alors...

- T'es au courant qu'il pourrait t'étaler d'un coup de poing un de ces jours ?

- Je sais.

- Alors t'es maso, vieux...

- Qui sait...

Pendant ce temps là, Yamashita avait rejoint le parking souterrain et se dirigeait vers la voiture de Kamenashi, garée un peu plus loin. Il l'atteignit quelques instants plus tard et frappa sur la vitre teintée pour que son cadet lui ouvre.

Un instant plus tard, le son caractéristique de l'ouverture des portières se fit entendre et celle du côté passager, s'ouvrit sur un Kazuya échevelé et un peu endormi, qui aurait fait se pâmer toutes les filles si elles avaient admiré cette vision.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Je t'ai appelé il y a environ une demi-heure pour te demander où tu étais parce que je voulais te parler... et c'est donc pour ça que je viens. Tu as un moment ?

- Bah vu que je pionçais, ouais. Fais sisite.

Yamapi entra alors dans le véhicule de son collègue et s'assit sur le siège libre avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Bon... je sais que ça a été dur pour nous deux cette expérience d'échanger nos places et que nos membres n'ont pas vraiment amélioré les choses en se mélangeant... Mais ils se sont excusés, et franchement, ils n'ont vraiment aucune envie de te voir quitter le groupe. Tu ne pourrais pas reconsidérer ta décision ?

- Franchement, Pi, j'en sais rien. je suis blasé, lassé... C'est peut-être con, mais des fois j'aimerais faire autre chose de ma vie...

- Je sais... moi aussi j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois... Mais faut avouer qu'on fait un métier exceptionnel non ? A ton avis, combien de personnes rêverait d'être à ta place ? Rien que pour savoir chanter et danser aussi bien, tu dois avoir pas mal d'admirateur chez les Juniors. Bon nombre d'hommes tueraient pour être autant adulés. Alors, je sais que parfois c'est contraignant, surtout quand on est leader, mais pense à tout ça. Pense à ton groupe aussi. Si tu les laisse, il leur restera quoi ? C'est toi qui les fait avancer, qui les guide. Sans toi, ils sont perdus. Et je sais de quoi je parle, depuis que tu as disparu, ils sont vraiment indécis, ça ferait presque peur...

- Mais nan. Ils ont Jin, ils s'en sortiraient tout aussi bien sans moi...

-Dis pas ça. On parle de Bakanishi, là. Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait les diriger aussi bien que tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent ? Si les KAT-TUN réussissent aussi bien maintenant, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi.

- Tu le pense vraiment ? demanda le cadet, incertain. Tu vas jamais le croire vu comme je parais être mais... je doute sans arrêt. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en sortiraient mieux à cinq.

-T'as pas à douter, Kame. T'es l'un des plus importants Johnny's de cette agence et si t'étais si mauvais que ça en leader, soit sûr que Johnny-san aurait déjà assigné quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Moi, je vois pas KAT-TUN sans toi, ça me parait imposssible. Tout comme je ne vois pas ton groupe sans toi à leur tête.

- C'est sympa de me rassurer.

-Je te dis ce que je pense vraiment et, il me semble, ce que pensent aussi tous les autres membres de KAT-TUN et de News...

- Alors pourquoi ils râlent tout le temps que je suis un tyran etc ?

- Là, je ne peux pas te répondre, je suis pas dans leur tête... mais peut-être qu'ils trouvent que tu es un peu trop perfectionniste... Ca n'empêche rien bien sûr. C'est pas parce qu'ils te trouvent trop dur, qu'ils ne pensent pas que tu es un bon leader. Tu es un excellent leader, Kame, tu n'as pas à douter. De rien. Et si tu doutes, tu es loin d'être seul.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Kamenashi.

- Merci, Pi.

Celui-ci leva la main et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de son cadet.

- Tu peux compter sur nous en cas de coup dur, quand tu n'as pas trop le moral ou autre. On travaille tous ensemble et pas chacun de notre côté, ne ?

Le sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres du plus jeune, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Hai !

- Je préfère te voir comme ça, fit l'aîné avec un grand sourire. Bon, je vais y retourner, on a encore du boulot. Tu viens aussi ?

- Ouais. Si ces couillons sont vraiment paumés sans moi, faut que je retourne les cadrer, rigola Kazuya.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête le pari alors ? Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas...

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux. Je sais pas de ton côté, mais je m'en suis pas des masses sorti avec les News. J'admets que c'est pas si facile que ça. Entre Koyama, Tegoshi et Nishikido, t'as pas la tâche facile, répliqua le leader en quittant sa voiture.

- C'est une question d'habitude on va dire, ajouta Yamapi en faisant de même. Mais... juste un petit conseil pour les tiens. Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux et je pense qu'ils travailleront mieux d'eux-mêmes. On est toujours plus motivé lorsqu'on est compris il me semble.

- Ouais je suppose... Comme je suis très exigeant avec moi, je suppose que je le suis aussi avec eux. Trop peut-être... Je vais tenter le coup alors.

- Merci pour eux, termina-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers l'étage où se trouvaient leurs salles de répétition.

Brusquement, avec toute cette conversation, le plus jeune venait de comprendre quelque chose de très important : pourquoi Yamapi était un excellent leader. Il était gentil, compréhensif, tolérant, humain, il se préoccupait des autres tout en sachant être ferme quand il le fallait... Bref tout son contraire. Pas étonnant que ses amis passent leur temps à râler. Et d'un coup, il admirait son ami. Vraiment.

Remontant jusqu'à la salle, il passa la porte de la pièce où étaient encore rassemblés les membres des deux groupes avec un grand sourire.

- Tadaimaaaaaa !

- Oh ! Kame est de retour ! lança joyeusement Shige. Et ça veut dire que notre Pi-sama a réussi alors !

- N'est pas leader qui veut, mon cher Shige.

- Mais alors, constata Tegoshi avec un sourire, personne n'est mort !

- Ah bah nan je suis vivant, c'est con pour vous, ne ? plaisanta le KAT-TUN.

- Pi est grand, commença Keiichiro.

- Pi est beau, poursuivit Massu.

-Pi est fort, ajouta Shige.

-Pi est le meilleur, fit Ryo.

-Pi, on t'aiiiiiiiime ! s'exclama Tegoshi en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras plutôt que son leader.

L'effort toucha d'autant plus Koyama, qu'il savait à quel point son précieux Tesshi était tactile et combien il aimait faire des câlins à tout le monde.

- Tu as le droit de faire un câlin à Pi, si tu veux, lui dit-il dans un sourire en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

-Piiiiiiii ! fit le cadet en se précipitant dans les bras de Yamashita qui le reçut avec un sourire.

- Et ben, depuis quand tu attends l'autorisation de Kei-chan, toi ?

- Promesse.

- C'est beau l'amour, commenta Shige en faisant d'essuyer une larme d'émotion.

- Au fait, je pense à un truc, dit encore Koya à la cantonnade... Quelqu'un a prévenu les HSJ que c'était plus la peine de chercher Kame ?

Un grand silence tomba sur la salle pendant lequel les douze chanteurs échangèrent des regards interloqués.

- Oups... laissa échapper Junno.


End file.
